


Opening Up

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Jughead/Betty Episode Tags [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: Jughead's having breakfast at Pop's when Betty comes in to apologize for missing the movie. Jughead doesn't mind.





	

He’s sitting in his booth at Pop’s, despondent and alone with his overfilled bag next to him in the booth. He dips a small piece of bacon into his milkshake, thankful that Pop’s seemed to know what he needed without any questions. The diner is pretty much empty and he can’t help but be thankful for that, not wanting to answer any questions as to why he’s here this early. He hears the bell above the door jingle, but he doesn’t look up, even though he knows it’s Betty that’s entered the diner. When she sits in front of him, he’s not surprised but he does look up briefly with a small smile. He finds himself frowning for a moment, wondering why Betty doesn’t smile back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it last night,” Betty eventually states and Jughead finds himself frowning briefly. He had noticed, of course, that she wasn’t anywhere in the field watching the movie next to her friends, but when he had noticed her mother pulling an angry Fred Andrews away from the film, he couldn’t help but wonder if Betty was in her mother’s angry pull that night anyways.

“It’s fine. There’ll always be other movies.” He eventually responds, shifting a bit when Betty gives him a small smile.

“But not at the drive-in, there won’t be,” she says sadly and Jughead looks down with a small smile, shrugging his shoulders a bit while dipping another piece of bacon into his milkshake. He notices Betty wrinkle her nose at that and he can’t stop the grin from forming on his face as she leans forward.

“Why do you do that?” She asks as he dips another piece into his shake while Jughead only grins in response.

“Because it tastes  _ good _ ,” Jughead states while winking at his grossed out friend. He can’t help but watch in awe as Betty blushes and he briefly wonders how far the blush goes before he blinks the thought out of his mind. He has too much going on right now, really. He shouldn’t even be thinking about a romance, not now.

“You okay, Juggie?” He hears Betty ask and he looks up in a small amount of surprise before shrugging. He knows that he should tell someone, that he could probably tell Betty, but --

He doesn’t want her judgement, or sympathy. 

He just wants her --  _ friendship _ , yeah.

“Wanna walk to school?” He asks, thankful that Pop’s has agreed to let him keep his bag here for now. 

“Sure thing, Juggie.” Betty responds and the young man smiles, hoping one day, he can open up.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out at /all/ how I wanted it to, unfortunately. But I've been sick and I wanted to post it sooner rather than later. Hope you enjoyed :) Also, eventually, I plan on writing about Jughead and his Dad, because that relationship could be super interesting!


End file.
